


His Own Answer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus finds his own answers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Own Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Severus finds his own answers.

**Title:** His Own Answer  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #68: Fodder  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus finds his own answers.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

His Own Answer

~

The first time Potter asked Severus out, Severus scoffed. By the fifth time, he began to wonder what Potter was plotting. Thus, when Potter invited him to dinner yet again, Severus was ready.

“Why?” he asked, glaring.

Potter smiled. “I think we’d be good together.”

“I’m tired of being used,” Severus warned. “I was subject to Albus’ plotting, fodder for the Dark Lord at the last battle. Now that I’m free, why should I become involved in whatever you have in mind?”

Potter said nothing, but five minutes later, as Potter writhed in his lap, Severus found his own answer.

~


End file.
